


Trying New Things

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Femdom, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, text message fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: When Sam’s away on a hunt and suggests trying something new in the bedroom, you have a bit of fun with him
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: FemDom  
> Ship: Sam Winchester x female!reader  
> Rating: M for D/s relationship, sexting  
> Tags/warnings: BDSM, Dom/Sub relationship, sexting, text message fic,

_ [Sam Winchester] Hey, can we talk? _

Never a good sign. Your stomach drops and you have to take a few deep breaths, reminding yourself that Sam Winchester isn’t the type to run from his problems - no, he faces them head-on, sometimes recklessly, so he wouldn’t break up with you via text. 

**[You] Sure, what’s up?**

The three dots that show he’s typing appear, hanging there for a while, and you fight the anxiety that’s settling itself in your chest.

_ [Sam Winchester] I want to try something next time we’re alone in the bunker. I’ve been doing some research and think this could be interesting to try, if you’re willing. _

His next message is a link:

[ _ https://badgirlsbible.com/femdom-ideas _ ](https://badgirlsbible.com/femdom-ideas)

Femdom? 

Clicking the link, your phone’s web browser opens to the site, the title “33 Wild Femdom Ideas To Dominate Your Man Completely” emblazoned across the page, and your curiosity is piqued. Sam wants  _ you _ to be the dominant one in the bedroom?

It’s an intriguing thought, one that’d never crossed your mind before. As you continue reading, a text notification pops up on your phone.

_ [Sam Winchestser] Are you there? We don’t have to try it if you don’t want to, it was just an idea. _

Oh, you hadn’t replied to him yet. Right.

**[You] Sorry, I’m just reading the article. Definitely interested! Just doing my due diligence and reading up like my boyfriend would do. ;)**

You can imagine the smile written across his face when he reads your text, and you go back to the article. Some of the article’s suggestions don’t seem like something you or Sam would want to try, but orgasm control, impact play, and  _ oh- _

“Phone/Cyber Femdom”

That’s something you could try now.

**[You] Do you want to try something now?**

_ [Sam Winchester] What do you have in mind? _

**[You] The article talks about cybersex. We could video chat or something? I could give being a domme a try?**

_ [Sam Winchester] Whatever you think is best. Got a name you wanna be called? Willing to do whatever makes you happy. ;P _

A name you want to be called?

The thought rolls around in your head as you contemplate what sounds best, pulling up another internet search for suggestions.

**[You] I know most people think it makes them sound old, but what about ma’am? And mistress.**

_ [Sam Winchester] Anything for you ma’am ;)  _

**[You] What should we use as a safeword?**

_ [Sam Winchester] Angel blade? Or kumquat.  _

His response makes you giggle, kumquat hitting your humor in an odd way, but you know it’s probably a good choice.

**[You] Let’s do kumquat, it’ll totally ruin the mood. It’s too funny.**

_ [Sam Winchester] Kumquat is pretty funny, isn’t it? _

_ [Sam Winchester] Anyway, I’m ready whenever you are, ma’am. Dean’s out at the bar, so I have the room to myself for a few hours. _

You contemplate how you want to start - would it be easier to be dominant through text, or video, or a phone call? 

**[You] Sam, I want you to take your pants off. Leave your boxers on. Then send me a pic of you palming yourself.**

You hit send and wait nervously - will Sam do as you say, or will it not work? 

_ [Sam Winchester] just_a_tease.jpg _

_ [Sam Winchester] Like this, mistress? _

Opening the picture, your mind goes blank - it’s just the right kind of teasing that has you feeling all sorts of ways, and you’re grateful you’re in the bunker instead of on the hunt, because you can take care of your own needs without disrupting anything.

**[You] Very good Sam, keep playing with yourself for me through your boxers. Take a video, if you can. Don’t remove your underwear just yet.**

You send the message then make your way to the bedroom, shedding your clothes as well and making yourself comfortable in bed. 

Your phone vibrates a moment later, an alert from Sam.

_ [Sam Winchester] playing_games.vid _

You open the video and almost drop your phone, Sam’s moans and breathy begging of “Mistress please” has you gripping the sheets, a whimper escaping your lips. Sam had gone all out in a way you hadn’t expected, and keeping your shit together enough to give him another command is going to be difficult.

It’s easy to see that he’s already extremely hard, and -

That’s it!

**[You] I wish that was my hand around your cock, Sam. I love playing with you. I can’t wait to fuck you nice and good when you get home.**

_ [Sam Winchester] Please ma’am, I want that so bad, I love when you use me like your own personal toy! _

His text pulls a gasp from you and you can practically hear his whine with the words. Oh, this man will be the death of you.


End file.
